highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggshell
❝ Allergic to water? Maybe you should see a medicine cat about that ''tough guy. ❞ — Eggshell teasing Cloudshade after a gathering Eggshell is a nervous wreck and always acts as if he's walking on eggshells. He's a stuttering mess and could trip over dust if he tried. He's extremely docile and shy, especially because of how strict his father used to be. He's pretty paranoid when it comes to going out of camp by himself but is also very curious; he longs to meet cats from other Clans. On the other paw, he would never dare break the warrior code or wrong anyone. 'Appearance' Description: Eggshell is a tiny tom with thin white fur. His fur is spotted with light and dark amber spots. He has dark green, almond-shaped eyes. Heritage: ??? Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Spots, Inner Ears, Tail (#ffffff) : = Irises, Sclera (#ffffffand #ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose + Paw pads) (#ffffff) : = Bruise (#ffffff) Voice: His voice is pretty high-pitched for his gender, but it is smooth. Eggshell stutters very often and finds it hard to form a sentence. Scent: Salt and soil. Like rain maybe. Gait: Eggshell walks hurriedly with long strides. Very clumsy. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Kind: ' * '''+ Strategic * ±''' '''Sleepy * ±''' '''Sarcastic * −''' '''Indecisive * −''' '''Paranoid 'Likes' *Frecklefoot, Shellspeckle *Cloudshade *Dahliapetal 'Dislikes' *Loud noises *Bullies *ThunderClan 'Goals' * pending... 'Fears' *Being alone *Being hated *Loosing his sisters *His father 'History' 'Kit' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Dahliapetal, Mudskip, Frecklekit, Shellkit, and a few more. Age Range: 0-6 *... 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Dahliapetal, Mudskip, Frecklepaw, Shellpaw, and a few more. Age Range: 6-12 moons *... 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Frecklefoot, Shellspeckle, Cloudshade, and more. Age Range: 12-current moons *... 'Relationships' 'Kin' W.I.P 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ThunderClan= "I-I guess ThunderClan is all right..." Eggshell greatly fears Thunderclan, mostly because of their brute force and brashness towards one of RiverClan's close allies, WindClan. There are a few members of ThunderClan that are na exception though. '' ---- :'Nightstar/Leader/???/⦁/20% ::"From what I've heard he isn't exactly the best leader..." :Eggshell isn't sure how to feel about Nightstar, but absolutely :Cloudshade/Warrior/Love Interest/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I think " :Eggshell looks up to Cloudshade more than anyone else and lives to have rendezvous on the peak/border. He knows that their relationship could get him in deep trouble with the two clans leaders but he meets up with him anyway, simply because of his admiration towards him. ' |-|WindClan= "They're all right. Feel bad for them..." ''RiverClan is a close ally with WindClan and has provided herbs and food for them when things get rough. Eggshell has a deep sympathy towards its clan ever since ThunderClan had first ambushed it. '' |-|ShadowClan= "They're a little intimidating not going to lie." ''Eggshell doesn't have much of an opinion on ShadowClan. As long as they leave RiverClan alone, he doesn't have a problem." |-|RiverClan= "RiverClan is my home! I love it even if I don't have the best reputation." ---- :'Shellspeckle/Warrior/Sister/⦁/100% ::"She really looks out for me. Sheesh, I don't know what to say, she's that great." :Eggshell doesn't know how to express how much he looks up to his sister in words so most of the time he tries to show her physical affection through hugs or gifts. '' :'Frecklefoot'/Warrior/Sister/⦁/100% ::"You're like Shellspeckle, perhaps even a clone. P-Personality wise I mean, you guys hardly anything alike." :''Eggshell sees the both of his sisters as idols and aspires to have their confidence and thick-skin. |-|SkyClan= "I've never talked to a SkyClanner before. How cool would that be?" " Eggshell doesn't know SkyClan well at all. |-|Outside the Clans= 'Trivia' *Eggshell is quite the tease despite the innocent aura he gives off. He would bug the shit out of you for hours if he felt like it. *Eggshell is deathly afraid of anything that moves fast (ex: bats, birds, certain bugs). *He can be happy one way but if you do so much as change your breathing pattern he will think he's doing something wrong. 'Quotes' "A scab? Did you seriously just call me a scab?" -Eggshell while talking with Cloudshade on the pass (12/22/18) "I can't fight like that! My father did, and I-I'm not him! I'm just-- I'm just a coward, Cloudshade!" -Eggshell's response to Cloudshade telling him he should learn how to fight better. (12/04/18) "Allergic to water? Maybe you should see a medicine cat about that, tough guy." -Eggshell teasing Cloudshade at a gathering. (3/1/19) 'Fanart' W.I.P __NOWYSIWYG__